1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical drapes; more particularly, to a drape that includes a sealable pouch to collect runoff from a surgical site.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surgical procedures often result in blood and other fluids being produced in the surgical site either directly from the patient or from irrigation fluids used to flush the site. A simple way to control these fluids is to provide towels, or other absorptive materials, in and around the surgical site. When the surgical procedure is expected to involve more fluid run-off than can be absorbed in this way, one or more pouches can be attached to the drape and/or be an integral part of the drape as it is made.
A number of patents have disclosed pouches that are designed to contain run-off generated during surgery.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,444, issued on Jun. 4, 1968, to O. R. Brenner et al., discloses a surgical drain bag for receiving bodily fluid draining from a patient during surgery. The bag includes an outlet opening at the bottom and a tubular drain coupling secured into the opening, through which fluid can be removed from the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,860, issued on Oct. 16, 1984, to R. F. Collins et al., discloses a drape comprising a main sheet that has adhered to its top surface (away from the patient) a transparent sheet, which includes pockets for holding instruments and collecting body fluids, and a reinforcement sheet. A fenestration extends through the main sheet, transparent sheet, and reinforcement sheet. Body fluids that collect in the pockets are pumped out during surgery with an aspirator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,937, issued on Dec. 24, 1985, to K. D. Vinson (see also U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,458 to McAllester), discloses a fluid collection bag attached to a surgical drape that is used for craniotomy surgical procedures. A slit in the bag permits a suction tube to be introduced into the bag for suctioning fluid out of the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,628, issued on Jan. 2, 1990, to E. M. Jackson, discloses a surgical drape with attached fluid collection bag. A drainage opening at the bottom of the bag is fitted with a drain nozzle. The nozzle may be fitted with flexible tubing to continuously drain fluid into a bucket. A shutoff valve in the nozzle or tubing can control fluid release from the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,798, issued on Aug. 13, 1991, to R. C. Dowdy et al., discloses an ophthalmic drape that includes a fluid collection pouch that substantially surrounds the surgical site on three sides. There is no disclosure regarding emptying the pouch.
Surgical drapes that include fluid-collection pouches near a fenestration for collecting fluids generated during surgery are also available commercially. Suppliers of such drapes are, for example, Neuromedics, Inc., Sugar Land, Tex. and Alcon Surgical, Fort Worth, Tex.
Although others have addressed the issue of collecting fluid that emanates from a surgical site, their fluid collection pouches have no provision for closing them after use to prevent leakage.